


Always Yours

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Jailbait!Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky wants some of that, Bucky's gonna steal your girl, Jailbait!Tony, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Steve knows what game your playing, Tony is still adorable, i did it, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets jealous and possessive, and Bucky wants some of that Tony Stark ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel I was teasing about in Jalbait. God the is so late. I hope you guys like it

Tony sighed as he sat down in the classroom. 

"Alright everyone, settle down. Now, we have a new student here with us, Tony Stark, please stand up and tell us a bit about yourself." Tony silently groaned as he stood up.

"Hey, as you already know, my name is Tony Stark, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm gay." He said, with a slight bow and sat down, aware of the stares he was getting. 

"Well, that was..." The teacher scratched the back of her head and cleared her throat. 

"Thank you, for that introduction. Now, if everyone could turn their pages to chapter-" he tuned out whatever she had to say after that, and adjusted his glasses before letting his mind wander. Howard thought it would be best for him to live with Steve over in New York, instead of staying in Malibu. Well, he wasn't really complaining, but he missed his friends. He sighed and put his hand through the chain of his necklace and moved it back and forth with a finger. 

He still didn't know what he should call his relationship with Steve yet. He never really said that they were dating, though Tony hoped that they were, and the sex was amazing. But he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was hoping to fall too deep and Steve wasn't really serious about this. Two hands landed on his desk with a soft thud, and he looked up to see gray eyes. The man smirked at him, and took the stone of his necklace in his hands. 

"Hey, I'm Bucky." Tony raised an eyebrow, and bit his lip not to let a smile leave his lips.

"What the hell kind of a name is Bucky?." Bucky snorted at that and stood up at a right, letting Tony stand up.

"Oh haha, kid. Very funny." Tony smiled.

"Yes, I know, I'm highlarious" Bucky laughed and put an arm around his shoulder, leading him out of the class room.

"Were going to be great friends, Stark, I can tell."

* * *

Steve shook his leg repeatedly as he waited for Tony to come back home. He told him to come home immediately after school. Natasha put a hand on his leg to steady it. 

"Calm down, Steve. It's only been an hour. I know your really over protective of him but he's a teenager. He's probably hanging out with friends." Steve was about to reply, when the door opened, followed by giggling and laughter. He didn't recognize the second voice, but he knew Tony's voice when he heard it. He'd heard that voice in many different ways. Tony walked in, smiling, and behind him was a teen that was taller than him by a few inches, and had brown shaggy hair.

"Hi Steve. I know I'm an hour late, and I'm sorry, but Bucky said that since I was new to NYC, he wanted to take me to the boardwalk." Ton said, smile still on his face. Bucky laughed.

"You should have seen him argue with the guy in charge of the ring toss game, it was fucking funny. Alright, Tony, I got get home. I'll see you at school." Tony smiled and waved.

"Bye Bucky." Steve pried his hands from the arms of the couch. He knew that move. He was surprised that the kid didn't try to pull any more moves on his Tony. Tony sighed content and then noticed the other person in the room.

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't see you there." He stretched a hand to the red head. 

"I'm Tony Stark." So well trained, Steve thought absently. Natasha stretched her hand out to shake his.

"Natasha Romanov. Well Steve, I'm gonna head out, Clint is probably worried sick." She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and bowed her head slightly to Tony.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too." She closed the door. Tony slid himself onto Steve's lap and laid a head on his chest. Steve let the tension bleed out. Tony couldn't have done anything, then so easily slide onto his lap? He wasn't a very good liar. Steve began petting Tony's hair, and moved his head up so he could kiss him.

"So, who was that?" Tony opened his eyes.

"His name's Bucky Barnes. I met him today at school. He's really funny and polite, like you. I think you'd like him."

"Do you?" He probably sounded very possessive at that moment, but in truth he actually was.

"Yeah, but only as a friend, Steve. My heart will Always be yours, and you know it." He could tell Tony felt a bit offended that Steve would ask a question like that, so he gave him a kiss as an apology, and Tony relaxed against him.

"Sorry for offending you babe, I just don't want anyone stealing what's mine." Tony smiled again, and giggled a bit.

"Yours, Steve, always yours."

* * *

Bucky made it back to his apartment, and smirked to himself. It was obvious that the man (Steve, he remembered) had feelings for Tony. Tony had some back, it was even more obvious then Steve's, but he could change that. He liked Tony, the kid was pretty and had a gorgeous body. He wondered what he would look like laid out in his bed under him, spread out around his dick, begging for more-faster-harder. His smirk became wider as he thought about him. He would have the kid soon.

They didn't call him the girlfriend stealer for nothing.


End file.
